Pai's Journey
by Adri-Laree
Summary: This is all sbout Pai growing up, having friends & crush's & her feelings. And how she slowly becomes Leader of The Tribe in eveything.The intro is up, its basicllly just a summary of the movie, FIRST CHAPTER coming soon!
1. Summary Of Movie

This is just an intro, giving an overview of the movie, basically. 

First Chapter coming soon!!!

INTRODUCTION 

I love sitting in the Waka, whenever I'm tired or need to think that's the place I run to, even now when it's on the shore. It's so peaceful, and no-one thinks of looking for me there, so I get some peace and quiet.

My dad built this Waka, he started when he married my mother, but stopped when I was born and my mum died with my twin brother. He was in mourning then, and left me to be brought up by my grandparents, Nanny Flowers and Koru.

Koru, spent his whole life trying to get a heir to take over when he died, My father disappointed him, when he left and became an artist in Germany. When my brother died, he never recovered. When my father named me, Paikea, he didn't believe I was heir until I rode the Whale, and nearly died.

That's The story of My Life but Now, It's all changed, Because I'm Heir.


	2. Becoming Heir

Here's the promised Chapter ONE!!!

Read On!

**Becoming Heir**

"Time for school bub" yelled Nanny Flowers

"I'm Coming" Pai sighed.

Pai liked school, she liked learning, and putting on play's was great fun, but now, everyone just stared and whispered, she wasn't Pai, she was Heir.

On the way to school, Pai asked her Grandfather,

"Did you know you were heir at school?"

"Yes, I was the first born son." replied Koru proudly.

"Oh"

()()()()()()()()()()()()() 2 YEARS LATER ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At 15, Pai had started taking more roles as the Leader of her people. She led them in their calls to the ancestors and in welcoming visitors to the Marae.

Which was what she was preparing for with her friend, Whianga.

"I must look pretty, Whi, Hemi's going to be there!" Both girls giggled.

Just turned 16, Hemi was considered by the girls as the nicest and cutest boy in their tribe.

Whi's mother had been friends with Pai's mother before both girls were born, Only recently though had the girls become friends, instantly soul mates.

Pai lived with her dad, Pourangi now, and his new wife, Anne. Two years ago they Anne had been pregnant, but had lost the baby, now she was pregnant again. This time determined to have a child, she had been very strict on her diet, exercise and everything else you could imagine! Living with her drove Pai crazy at times, but they had a close bond and Pai knew how important this child was to her.

Back at the marae Pai was wearing a traditional maori dress, with her pompoms by her side, Paikea was beautiful. Her long rich black hair, was held up by bird feathers, giving her high status in the tribe.

Looking out Pai could see their visitors, another tribe waiting at the gate, summering up all the strength she could muster, Paikea started the ceremony.

"**Kia hiwa ra ! Kia hiwa ra ! kia hiwa ra i tenei tuku !**

**Kia hiwa ra i tera tuku ! Kia hiwa ra ! Kia hiwa ra !**

Be alert ! Be watchful ! Be alert on this rampart !

Be alert on that rampart ! Be watchful! Be alert !

**E nga waka. E nga hau e wha. E nga mana. E nga iwi.**

**E nga manu korero o runga i nga marae**

O the canoes. The four winds. Great ones. The tribes.

Talking birds (orators) of the marae (ceremonial meeting places).

**Whakarongo ! Whakarongo ! Whakarongo !**

Listen ! Listen ! Listen ! "

Cried Paikea, chanting the chant she knew so well, she looked over at the other tribe who were listening to her chant and could see they were impressed she knew this chant at such a young age.

"**Ki te tangi a te manu e karanga nei "Tui, tui. tuituia !"**

**Tuia i runga, tuia i raro, tuia i roto**

**Tuia i waho, tuia i te here tangata**

Listen to the cry of the bird calling "Unite, unite, be one !"

Unite above, unite below, unite within,

Unite without, unite in the brotherhood of man.

To the peoples of the whole world

Welcome, welcome, welcome.

**Haere mai ki te whenua o Aotearoa**

**Haere mai ki te ao Maori**

Welcome to the land of Aotearoa (New Zealand)

Welcome to the world of the Maori.

**Ko tenei te mihi atu ki a koutou katoa o te ao**

**Ko tenei te mihi aroha ki a koutou**

This is my greeting to you, all the peoples of the world

This is my greeting of love to you all"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Don't ya just love the chant? I have to admit I didnt write it, but i have no idea who did, So disclaimer!!!

Also I don't own Pai or any of the other official Whale Rider Charaters...But Whi is all mine :)

Please Read & Review.

Thanks to all who reviewed the summary! I dont think there was that many but oh well!!

Adri-Laree


End file.
